Cinderella
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: If Rei was Cinderella and Kai was Prince Charming, happily ever after would mean getting the uneasy Prince charming to speak up, and to enlighten the Cinderella who's so dense.......KAIxREI NOT PATTERNED AFTER THE FAIRYTALE xD
1. In which I reach Japan and talk to Kai

Ahahahahaha, I haven't posted any fanfiction for a while… I was going to continue my previous KaiRei fic, but I'm putting it on hiatus, until I find the time to re-read the whole thing again, anyway, here's the start of a new Fanfic! xD -Shizu

--

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade… Obviously…

--

**Cinderella**(A KaiRei fanfiction)

CHAPTER ONE_In which I reach Japan and talk to Kai_

It was in the middle of the summer in Japan, and I had just gotten to the airport. Tyson sent me a letter about a week ago, asking that I should come to Japan so the Bladebreakers can have a reunion. As I get my luggage, I remember how exactly the letter went, I believe it was something like this…

_Hey __Rei_

_How long has it been? I was looking at some old photos the other day, and then I thought that it s been a long time since we've hung out, just us __Bladebreakers__So I though, hey, why not have a reunion! I've got reservations at a beach resort, but we'll meet up at my house first! I've already sent a letter to Max and Kai, and Kenny and Hilary are already here… I tried to invite __Daichi__ too, but it seems he's a bit caught up in training at the moment… Anyway, I hope you can come, if you can tell me when, if you can't, hey at least send me your regards!_

_-Tyson_

_P.S. __Don't forget to bring __Driger__! I'd like to train with you guys too… Well… I doubt you'd forget him… MEH, anyway!_

I laughed to myself; Tyson is the same as always it seems… I feel excited to see everyone now, but I wonder if Kai will come, I heard he's taking over their family business… I'm sure Max will, form what I've heard it won't hurt for him to take a break from whatever he's been up to… I sigh, I remember I have no ride; Tyson had other commitments so he couldn't come and pick me up. Naturally, I think of heading outside and calling a cab. People stare at me as I walk towards the exit, I hear a few girl whisper in delighted tones _"OMG It's __Rei__Kon__! It's __Rei__Kon__!"_ I can't help but feel a bit embarrassed at my own popularity, but I dismiss those feelings and walk on.

When I get to the exit something's in my way, a group of girls crowding around someone, squealing looking flushed… quite annoying really, it must be some celebrity…

"Excuse me." I say, and all the girls turn to me.

Their eyes widen, and then they suddenly begin to squeal, saying something about how they can't believe I'm here too. I look beyond the crowd of screaming girls, and that's when I see the person they've been staring at. And there he was, Kai Hiwatari talking on his cell phone just outside the exit (probably calling for a ride or something).

"Excuse me…" I say to the girls again, pushing through the crowd, and then, I finally get out of the exit.

I thought about whether I should call Kai to let him know I'm right here, but then I think he might get mad, he's on the phone after all. But fate seems to smile upon me today, as it is he who notices me, he ends his phone call saying _"Just get a car here, NOW"_then walks towards me.

"Hey." To anyone else this might sound like it was said in a cold tone, but since I knew Kai, I knew this was his friendliest tone of voice

"It's bee a while!" I say, and then I look at him from head to toe over and over. He's wearing a suit, he'd probably had just come from a business affair, he looks older than before, but then again, so do I. He still has those odd blue markings on his face, I always have wondered if they were permanent… "I see you've been busy…"

"Before my flight, I was in a meeting…" he said "… I see you haven't been too busy…"

He was right; I haven't been busy too much at all. He looked at me surveying what I was wearing. I had traditional Chinese wear on, a sleeveless grey one.

"You look thinner…" he says

I nod "I haven't gotten to train physically so much anymore, so I became less buffed… I mostly focus on cooking these days…"

"… I guess that's your life after beyblading…" his cell phone rings, he sighs "… and this is mine…" With an annoyed grunt he answers the call "What?"

I stare at him as he talks on the phone. _"That's not of my concern…" "Tell him I don't care what it __takes;__ he has to get it done by Friday…" "__…So get grandfather to sign it, it's not like I can fly all the way back there!"_that was a few of the things he said to the other person, he must be really busy these day, after about five minutes, he finally ends the call.

"Don't call me again, I'm on vacation, understand?" he hung up said 'tsch.' Then turned to me again, "… Do you have a ride?"

I looked surprised "Since when have you been so concerned?"

"I was never really selfish; I gave you a lot of advice before didn't I?" he says, still monotonously, unfeeling

"… good point" I say laughing right after "… well the thing is I was just going to call for a cab when I ran into you…"

"Just ride with me… It makes more sense…"

"Wow… thanks!" True, it DID make sense, I wouldn't need to spend, and we were both going to Tyson's house anyway… So we both just stood there and waited for his ride._ "This is a good start to the reunion." _I think, since it's been too long since I've ever talked with Kai as a friend, and to think we used to talk a lot before…

"You look like a girl." He suddenly says not looking at me though

"People say that a lot lately…" I say with an uneasy laugh, it could be my hair; I just had it in a ponytail right now instead of the usual hair bind.

"Well its true…" he looked at me up and down again "… well, except for your chest of course…"

"Well… yeah…" I don't know if this is a compliment or not, I could never read Kai when it came to these kinds of comments

"The look suits you…"

"Uhm… Thank you…" It's just weird; did he actually compliment me on something non-beyblade related?

Not a minute later, his chauffer arrives with his car, and we're off to Tyson's house.

-------

A/n: Why do I always start with reunions? xD … So was it good? Please review! xD


	2. In which we spend the night at Tyson's

How fast am I? I wasn't all to contented with chapter one, so I went on and wrote chapter two ( I had some free time on my hands). So this is chapter two, hope you guys like it…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, if I did, everyone might turn out gay there… lol

--

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER TWO_In__ which we spend the night at Tyson's and __have a drinking contest_

It's been an hour since we've gotten here, and right now we're having dinner (or "a reunion party" as Tyson called it). Apparently the commitment Tyson had was buying food for this little reunion party. I volunteered to help Tyson cook; it was safer for everyone that way. Everyone's the same as ever, but we've all grown up in some ways, our hobbies our different, we've started out lives outside of beyblading tournaments, and of course we all look older. Though it does seem like all of us haven't been able to rid beyblading out of our lives (as if we could ever), despite our busy jobs.

Tyson's been teaching Kendo in their dojo, and it seems while he's at it, he teaches his students some beyblading strategies. Max has been helping his dad out at his shop (yes, the beyblade shop), and he's been helping his mom out with her research (yes, the beyblading research), well when he gets the chance to go to America at least. Kai has been working at his grandfather's company, he didn't say much really, didn't even say if he still practices beyblading (but we didn't really mind, it's Kai, what's new?). Kenny's been taking I.T. in college, not surprisingly, and he's still been giving Dragoon upgrades apparently. Hilary, is taking political science in college (fits her somehow), she still hangs out with Kenny and Tyson too (all these years, and Hilary and Tyson still haven't hooked up?). As for me, I told them about how I've been trying to be a chef; they told me they'd always know I'd end up becoming a chef.

When we finished eating, Tyson took out some beer from the fridge, gave us all one (although Hilary refused to drink hers).

"Isn't Max not of legal age yet?" I say, looking at Max, grinning impishly

"Hey I can take alcoholic drinks just as much as you guys can." Max answers

Tyson laughs "Wanna bet Max? Whoever collapses last wins, and loser has to be the winner's servants for a week."

Max looks happy at the challenge "You're on!"

"I don't think a drinking contest is such a good idea…" says Kenny, looking a bit skeptic

"Relax chief nothing outrageous will happen" says Tyson

"Where you're involved, it's always outrageous" says Hilary, earning herself a glare from Tyson

"Mind if I join in on your little contest?" I say with a smirk

"The more people join the more people I can beat, the more people can be my servants" says Tyson

I just smile, Tyson has no idea how tolerant I am to alcohol, I don't know how many times I was forced to drink wine with the elders of my village, but I do know that it takes more than a few (20?) cans of beer to get me drunk.

"You gonna join Kai?" Max asks

"Tsch" is all he gets in reply form Kai, it was apparent that he wasn't joining

"Probably just can't take alcoholic drinks so much…" says Tyson under his breath

Kai twitches in annoyance then glares at Tyson who in turn looked terrified. "Fine, I'm in." says Kai

Kenny continues to look worried, fortunately though Hilary tells him that he had nothing to worry about, it was just a friendly bet and competition. We start to drink; all of us finish our first cans of beer with no trouble at all. Tyson brings a cooler full of nothing but cans of beer; we'd all just take one at will. To me it was just like water, I didn't feel myself getting drunk at all. Max was acting tipsy after six cans, Tyson after eight, Kai didn't look drunk yet though, and somehow I'm not surprised.

Hilary went home, it was getting late, and she couldn't exactly sleep here (we would all be sleeping in one room, and the rest of us were all boys, some of us drunk boys even). Kenny went to sleep; he'd been all night yesterday so he wanted to rest. That left, me, Kai, Max and Tyson in the room, still drinking. It's been an hour and a half since we'd started, and it was around 9pm already. I'm drinking my fourteenth can now, Kai his thirteenth, Max and Tyson their twelfth.

"... Darn… you don't look drunk at all… hic" Tyson looks at me with an annoyed look

"Well I'm not" I reply simply

"I won't loose" Tyson takes a big gulp of beer, finishing his twelfth can, and then he grabs his thirteenth one " hic … you know Rei, you seem thinner… you look more like a girl now… hic almost didn't recognize you when you got here…"

_So I've been told_"Ah well… Thank you?" what is with people telling me I look more like a girl lately?

"Tyson's right… hic " Max tosses his finished twelfth can away and grabs another "… I think maybe, it's the hair, hic you're really pretty…"

_Pretty?_ "You must be really drunk Max…" since when have I been pretty?

"No honestly hic, you've grown really feminine looking, you've always had a feminine curve, and now your muscles are smaller….hic and your hair isn't bound… you just… hic look so much like a… hic girl…"

I laugh nervously, and look at Kai, who's just drinking quietly in the corner. "They're really drunk aren't they Kai?"

"Hmmnph…" _Great answer_

I give out a sigh, I expected that they'd say weird things once they get drunk, but to say that I'm pretty, it's as if they're hitting on me or something. They both don't go on the topic so much anymore, no one really talked so much, though Tyson kept saying how he won't loose. But then the inevitable happened…

THUD

With that, Max was sleeping on the floor, completely and utterly drunk after sixteen cans of beer. Tyson laughs and says "Ha! hic one down… hic two to go… hic" but that didn't last. Tyson falls asleep, his head resting on the table.

"Idiots…" says Kai _Wow, he talked_

I stand up, Kai doesn't seem drunk yet so I say "Let's just say both of us didn't collapse, it's fair enough, I want to get some sleep too…"

Kai doesn't answer me and keeps drinking.

"Kai?" I look at him, confused

He stand up, then looks at me in the eye. "You know what…"

I wait for him to continue his sentence but for roughly a minute he doesn't say anything, so I decide to ask him "…do I know what?"

Suddenly, I'm pulled into a warm embrace; Kai nuzzles his head near my neck and says "I missed you…" the hug lasts a bit longer, and the whole time I'm speechless, but it doesn't seem like he was waiting for an answer.

_Maybe Kai's drunk after all _

This hug is also lasting too long "Uhm… Kai?" he doesn't answer, I push him away, but he's motionless. I push harder and he falls to the floor with a loud thud, he'd fainted while hugging me. I stare at him, _so he WAS drunk, _that explains everything. Then suddenly I smirk as I come to another realization.

_IT'S MY WIN_

-----

So how was it? I guess they're all wearing sleep wear during the drinking contest… Or at least home clothes, or something… xD It's not that long I know, but I quite like the chapter… The title and story summary haven't kicked in yet, but hey, it's just the start so…. Yeah…xD I hope this was good, I appreciate reviews!!! (I'll update this on the coming weekend)


	3. In which I get horribly lost

Sorry for the late update, I thought I could update this weekend, but I became bus (blame our intramurals, haha) Oh and… Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it … They inspire me, reviews do, seriously… xD … So here it is chapter three…

----

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER THREE _In__ which I get horribly lost_

The train ride took five hours, but it wasn't much of a bore really. We had one room all to ourselves, of course, that was because Tyson went and bought us first class tickets (in the end though, we all had to pay him for it). Well, not really we, since I, being the _master _of everyone for this entire week, didn't need to, when I choose not to. In the end though, everyone was glad we had traveled first class. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary sat on one side, Kai, Max, and I sat on the other side. We all talked and laughed about the night before, listened to Tyson's plans to what we should do when we get to the resort. All in all it was really like old times, except we weren't going to the resort for any tournament related things (we didn't travel together for anything else before did we?).

Well as it was, when we got of the train, Tyson, Max and Kai had to carry my luggage, I didn't really tell them to do such a thing, but they assumed they needed to, servants duty to them maybe, though I won't bother telling them that I never told them to carry my things, the three of this put this upon themselves, better to enjoy the service while I'm at liberty to be given it. Hilary says they look like three guys who are all courting me (since they're carrying my stuff and all), and then jokes about how many _male_ (as well as female) heads I've turned while we walked to the exit of the train station. I guess, we stand out (the four of us), we're international celebrities, and turning heads is something we can't avoid.

It's obvious from their expressions that Tyson, Max and Kai are having a hard time carrying their own luggage and mine at the same time. I suppose I can just call it fate that I had exactly three heavy bags, aside from my one light weight back pack. They are soon relieved from their load, as we enter the bus that would take us to the beach resort. We all take our respective seats on the bus, Tyson and Hilary sat together (although they were quarrelling no less), Kenny and Max sat behind them (Max watched as Kenny gave Draciel a little, as in little, upgrade), and lastly, Kai and I sat at the back (as usual he was quiet).

"I didn't expect you to lose yesterday Kai, kind of funny really." This was something I did a lot; try to open up a conversation with him whenever we sat together

"You seem numb to the effects of those types of drinks… That to me is funnier…" said Kai, who stared blankly at his feet for a moment then quickly added "… It seems out of character for you to be such a tolerant drinker"

"Well there are a lot of things you either don't know about me yet, or have changed about me since before…" I replied, a bit jokingly, Kai was the person who knew most about me among the blade breakers, at least he always understood how I felt more than anyone, but of course, as for my history, he's as ignorant as the rest of them

"Well you certainly _have _changed…" he said

_Why did that sound like he was frustrated?_

I might have offended him, but there was really no telling. So I kept silent. Through out the entire ride, I didn't say a word. When we got of, he really didn't pay attention to me either, but not that I'd notice, because I was too busy debating in my thoughts whether I got him angry or not. I shrugged those thoughts away when we had to choose who'd room together while we were here at the resort. See, we only had three reserved rooms, Hilary obviously has to room on her own (being a girl and all), and so that leaves two rooms for the rest of us.

"I'd like it if I roomed with only one person… Preferably Rei, who is the least likely person to give me a hard time, and, or, annoyance." Kai said coldly

"That makes all arrangements easy then…" says Tyson dismissing the implied insult

I feel relieved, since it seems he isn't angry with me. Can't help but wonder why he sounded so frustrated before though. We were all taken to our rooms, I thought it was weird that our room (Kai and I), was situated far form the other two rooms. We were told since the place was fully booked this was the only room left. Kai and I entered the room and the first thing I noticed made me realize why this place was in a totally different area to the rooms belonging to Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary. It was indeed a room for two, but there was only _ONE BED_.

I look at bit uneasy, as I realize this might well be a honeymoon suite. Kai doesn't seem to care about there only being one bed, and then proceeds to unpacking his things. I take the pamphlet next to the phone.

_This IS a honeymoon suite_

There aren't any of the sensual things there was supposed to be in the room right now, since we were obviously not booked as a couple, but I did learn, that these walls were sound proof. _Gee, I wonder why…_I was being sarcastic of course, it's pretty OBVIOUS why.

I sigh loudly, thinking of what other people might think when they learn two guys are staying in a room like this.

"Should I unpack your things for you?" Kai looks at me inquiringly, taking out the last few clothes from his bags

"Uh… No thanks, I'll do it on my own…"

"You better make the best of being able to boss me around while you can…"

"I have other things in mind for you…" I see his face flush slightly immediately "… harder things, this task is too easy…" I laugh

Suddenly his face isn't flushed anymore, and I wonder if I was just imagining things when I _did_ see his face flush. I tell myself to stop lingering on that thought, and proceed to unpacking my things.

As I'm almost done with unpacking my things, the hotel room phone rings, Kai answers it, and after about two seconds it becomes apparent that the one calling was Tyson.

"He says they're going the pool area, he's asking if we're coming." Says Kai, holding the phone away form his mouth

"I'll go; it's your choice if you want to go."

"We're coming." Says Kai on the phone, hanging it up after a few seconds

"You're going to swim?"

"Maybe… depends…" Kai grabs a small knapsack "… I'll bring his just in case"

_It's his swimming __things _"Right well you go ahead, Kai. I'll still fix my swimming stuff, I'll catch up"

He walks out of the room, and I take that as acknowledgement. I step out of our room, my swimming things in a small knapsack similar to Kai's, and then make my way to the pool area. I'm oblivious to my surroundings as I stroll, thinking of the problems I left behind. _Probably, I went on this trip mostly to escape those problems. I'm already of legal age; ands so are most of the boys whom I grew up with. So I was caught in the middle of the politics of becoming the village head. Many of the candidates hate me; they think I'm too popular, and that I'm over-confident since I don't do any efforts to win whatsoever. I really don'__t care, I know that I was just forced to become a candidate; it was not like I had any choice. No one can deny that I am popular. Most of the villagers think of me as the best __blader__ in our area (I can't vouch for that though…)_

_…………………………….__Dammit__…………_

I look around and realize that I'm in a place in the resort I haven't seen when we'd entered. How long or fast have I been walking? The place seems quite and there no one in sight, at least, no one who seems like he or she can help me… This is stupid, just stupid, I'm stupid, and all in all, this entire whole thing is really stupid. How can I get lost? It's too… too… STUPID… There's no other word that comes to mind really…

_stupid…__stupid….STUPID_

I let out a long sigh, and wonder if the others have gone to look for me. They probably have, I've probably been walking a long time to have gone to a place this unfamiliar and far into the resort... I look around, and decided the best thing to do, is to go to the opposite direction, and look for help. The walk is a lonely one, I fixate my mind on looking for help, and suddenly, I hear a ring, and I realize it's my cell phone.

_STUPID!_

I smack my self on the head, and then I quickly reach for my cell phone in my bag. How could I forget the easy way to get UN-lost?

"Hello?" I don't look at who it is, and just answer, and fortunately, the voice that answered me was…

"Rei, where are you? I thought you'd cach up. You're not in the room…" it was Kai, monotonous, but you could tell he was looking for me

"I don't know where I am… I sort of got lost in my own thoughts… so… I got LOST… Real stupid of me really…"

I get no answer.

"Tell me you're still there…" I worry that I might have lost the signal… Am I really THAT far away?

"Yeah I am… Tyson and the others are still at the pool, I'll come and get you, where are you?" _Odd, I sense concern, is this really Kai?_

"I'd like to know where I am too…" I look around, still having no idea whatsoever where I am…

"Give me the number of the room nearest to you and don't move from where you are"

I quickly give him the number of a room near me, and then he says "stay there" then hangs up. I place my phone into my bag, and wait for Kai to save me from this stupidity (that is being lost). With a huge sigh I think, "_Everyone can become damsels in distress I suppose…"_

----------------------------

And the title and supposed feel kicks in… xD a bit… I hope this was good… it was hard to write really… I'm dead tired… and really busy… I won't make any promises anymore on when I'll update… But I'll try soon… Please review! I may not reply (I'm kinda shy…) , but I read them all!!!


	4. In which I don't have to pay for dinner

Lately I find myself with a serious lack of inspiration, oh well; I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!!! –shizu

**Edit****: Fixed the ending of the chapter (02/29/08)**

---

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER FOUR _In__ which I d__idn__'t __need to __pay for dinne__r, or any other meal_

After getting over the stupidity known as getting lost, I was able to Frisbee in the pool with the guys (there isn't much to say about that really, it's just us throwing and catching a Frisbee in the pool). The team who fails to catch it the most times loses. Of course, I had the liberty of choosing my teammates, whoever was left makes up the other team. I chose Kai and Hilary, since I was sure Kai would be (silently) competent, and Hilary would do anything as to not loose to Tyson. Although it's true Tyson feels the same way as her, his slight clumsiness gave us an advantage (not to mention the fact that he gets taunted easily…). In the end, nobody won, since surprisingly, it was a tie. We all agreed though, that the only ones who really actually played were Tyson and Hilary.

_That aside…_

That little game took us all afternoon, and after all of us took a shower and changed into dry clothes; we headed for the resort's main restaurant (obviously, to eat dinner). Dinner was anything but cheap, it tasted amazing, but it was expensive, and when I say expensive, I mean expensive. Apparently Tyson, Hilary and Kenny have put much thought into this outing, and have saved enough to feed themselves like royalty here for weeks. Kai and Max are people who with no doubt have enough money for this place as well, on the other had there's me. I've got enough money to pay for my own meals for a week, but that is assuming I don't spend money on anything else. But we're staying here for what, two weeks?

_I suppose there is the option of starving myself…_

I hope it won't come to that… But even if I do cut down, the money I have won't last me the whole two weeks of our stay. I count my money over and over again; I hope I don't look too nervous, or too frustrated to everyone else. This is an embarrassing problem… I'm a beyblading superstar, I shouldn't have these kinds of problems (Nor should I have flattered myself… _superstar_, bah…). I give ninety percent of my earnings (whether from beyblade tournaments or other jobs) to the village. What's left for me is usually more than enough, but apparently it's not even close to enough here. Maybe I should have only given _eighty _percent of my proceeds… No… No I shouldn't even think that, better that it's me who starves than any of the people from my village… Better that it's me who has any suffering than any of the people in my village. Yes, _better_…

Right now though, I can't believe how almost annoyingly noble what I've just said was, _oh well_, that's how I really feel at the moment… Could be my way of reassuring myself that it's ok to starve… From personal experience, I can confidently say that my sub-consciousness gets creative when it comes to making my consciousness calm down… Why I remember the time when I told myself that the only reason guys hit on me is because I was famous, and they didn't car if they'd be labeled gay, as long as they're tied with a famous person like me (I also told myself that I was pretty and that I am a being that entrances man and women alike). It never ever occurred to me that those guys might simply just be bi, or gay. Always the pessimistic reason…

_But then see, CREATIVE._

I almost laugh at myself, but I choose to sulk over my lack of funds. Placing my wallet back into my pocket, I give out a long sigh as we wait for our food.

"Have you thought of what you want me to do?"

It didn't occur to me right away that that person was talking to me, but then…

"…Rei?"

_Oh_

Turning my head I see that it was Kai who was talking to me. "Ah… haven't thought of anything yet…" unfortunately for Kai, I'm sulking at the moment.

"... How about if I pay for your dinner tonight?"

"Great idea!" I sound so overly enthusiastic, but brilliant save Kai, I owe you one, it's like you read my mind.

He goes back to staring at whatever he was staring at before. _Well that was a short-lived__ conversation…_But I suppose, no conversation with Kai is _NOT_ short-lived…. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I was sulking…

"Excuse me…" I turn despite myself; _no one will let me sulk today apparently_

"… uhm… yes?" Now he's got my interest, why would this guy be talking to me? All the girls in the room were looking at us, I guess it's either my impression of this guy is true, or I underestimate my own fame. If you were wondering what impression that was, it's that this guy is _handsome_. Not just handsome, but even I, a guy, can say he is drop, dead, handsome.

"… would you like to go out for a walk with me? Won't take too long…"

_Well that's __ne__w,__ I'm being hit on by a guy in a public place_

"You… uh… what?" maybe I was just misinterpreting him, it's much too embarrassing to sak him if he knows my gender right now

"You're Rei Kon right? Everyone knows you…"

_Yes but why__do you only want to talk to ME _

"Wh-why do you wanna go for a walk?" I have no idea why I'm stuttering, but I DO know that this guy has some ulterior motives… It's weird, but I want to know what they are exactly.

"…you'll know, so, can you be excused?" it seems he knows I am aware he has ulterior motives, but I think he meant for that to happen, and he knew, that I would still go, because I was interested in knowing what those motives were; it's either that or I'm making up conspiracies _pfft__… when did I ever do that?_

I look to everyone else, Hilary is nodding furiously at me, Kenny is glancing back and forth between me and the stranger, Tyson is staring at the stranger in surprise, Max is looking at me with a somewhat teasing grin, and all the while Kai seems to be lost in his own world. I decide to go follow Hilary's reaction, the only…_ real_… reaction.

"… Ok, I guess we could go out for a walk… for a little while, I think the food will be served soon…"

"We'll be back in time for that…." somehow that's all it takes to convince me

"I'll be right back guys…" I get up from my chair and follow his lead, but I feel uneasy near the exit, I glance towards our table and I quickly met with Kai's pointed glare, whether it was surprise or something else that made me look away I don't know, Kai's gaze was so furious, why would he be angry? Sometimes I really don't understand him…

"Oh!" great, I'm tripping, over the stairs, how absent minded could you get, there are only… what 5 steps? It amazes me how much thoughts have gotten into my mind in these few seconds of my tripping…

Thankfully the strange… err… _stranger_; catches me, and puts me back on my feet. He doesn't tell me to watch my step; he instead, smiles at me, as if telling me it was not that stupid a thing to trip. I dared to glance once again to our table, Max and Tyson were giggling, and were mouthing the word _"smooth"_ to me, Hilary was scolding them (not too loudly though), Kenny was looking uneasy by this all, and Kai was still glaring at me, though I don't know if I imagined it, but he's glaring at me more furious than before.

"It seems Kai Hiwatari is unhappy with you going for a walk with me…" the stranger said, not looking at me "… I wonder why… He was glaring at me when we left…"

_So he was glaring at __HIM _"I wonder why he'd be so angry with you…"

He laughed a brief laugh before saying "You tell me…"

Once we were a considerable distance from the restaurant to be alone, he stopped abruptly, turned around, and smiled at me.

"Ok…" he said "let's make this quick, would you go out with me tomorrow? Hang out around here, just the two of us I mean…"

The question I was too unsure to ask before now becomes necessary "You do realize… that I am a GUY…"

"Yes I do…" he says, no uneasiness in his voice "… a very pretty one at that, you've changed since your last Beyblade tournament, more feminine, but I've always been a fan don't get me wrong"

"Ah… I… this is supposed to be a reunion trip for us Bladebreakers… so um…" _why__ can I never say no to anyone who asks me out like this?_

"Oh… ok… what about just dinner?" he asks, a bit disappointed

"I… uhm… I dunno…" that was the truth; I really don't know at all… what do people usually say in this situation?

"Ok, let's have dinner together just now, we'll have your dinner served to a table for two in a private section, then I'll order my own dinner… I'll pay for your dinner…We can at least talk…"

"Why do you want to go out with me so bad?"

"This is a once in a life time chance, my heart practically stopped when I saw you…"

"All right… I'll tell the guys… just for tonight…" I'm a person who's very easy to convince, this has nothing to do with the fact that I am so flattered people think of me this way

The walk back to the restaurant is shorter for some reason, he was in no hurry, but I was, and I was at our table before he even got into the restaurant.

"I'll have dinner with him tonight…. It's… just tonight, is it ok?" I ask them all

"Now you're even a GUY magnet…" says Max

"Told you, you looked more like a girl…" says Tyson

"It's… its ok, go ahead Rei…" says Kenny

"Did he say he likes you?" says Hilary

"He says he's a big fan… He's watched the Beyblade tournaments I was in apparently…" I answer Hilary, thereafter frowning at Tyson and Max for their teasing, then smiling at Kenny for being considerate, then I look at Kai. He doesn't seem to even know I'm here, I glance towards the back, and I see the guy who just asked me out, asking the waitress to bring my food to a table in a separate, more private area of the restaurant. I sigh, as Kai's unresponsiveness, and then begin to walk towards my "date"; suddenly I feel my wrist has been grabbed.

"I'm still paying for your dinner…" says Kai looking at me in the eye

"Actually he's says he'll pay for my dinner tonight…" Kai stares at me a bit longer, glaring, but not quite glaring really, then turns away letting go of my wrist, and resuming a blank expression

My date calls me, and we're of to dinner.

Dinner was nothing out of the ordinary, his name was Ishii Tatsuki, naturally he was Japanese, this is Japan after all, but he was much too… fair skinned for anyone to think that right away, he had features of a westerner, oddly enough, for someone with pure Japanese blood, but he did have dark black hair, and the most amazing grey eyes. He asked me a lot of questions, none too personal, and none too hard or unnerving to answer. I had finished eating before his own food came, and so as he ate, I asked questions. I kept them not too personal as well, and all in all we have a pretty good time. I was pretty sure I'd see Ishii again and so we parted with a see you later. He had walked me all the way to our room, and then I waited till he was out of site till I even _thought_ about going into our room.

I was nervous; would Kai glare at me when I get in? Or is he already sleeping, what was with him earlier? He seemed so angry… I decide to go in regardless of what happens, and there I find him eating, while watching tv, on our bed, looking real comfortable. _Right__, I just remembered we're sleeping in one bed…_

"Hey…" he doesn't look at me, but who else is there to greet

"Uhm… Hey…" He glances towards the other side of the bed for two, somehow telling me silently to look in the direction, I look and see a tray similar to the one he was eating form on my bed.

"Get dressed, I ordered room service, we'll watch a movie…"

I stare at him in disbelief; this was so out of character. "…what?"

"What? I've decided that I'll at least pay for another meal or two if not dinner…"

I dismiss everything that was so wrong and confusing, and decided to dress up into my night wear and settle on my side of the bed to eat the tray of late night movie watching snacks. Somehow, I think I won't need to pay for any of my meals while I'm here…

--

This took so long to finish… I've been so busy at school…sigh… well I hope it wasn't written too badly… Reviews are all read and though not replied to are highly appreciated (no matter what kind of review it is…) I dunno when I'll update next… anyway… that's all…


	5. In which I get a lot of notes

I'm kind of feeling sad right now… But that doesn't matter right now; I'm cheering myself up with KaiRei love. Also I realized part of chapter four did not make sense, the ending at least… They are supposed to only have ONE bed in their room, since it is, or was, rather, a honeymoon suite. Anyway, I fixed that, and the end of ch4 didn't really change as much, but you can go check it out if you want cause it IS different… yeah… so anyway… Enjoy the new chapter………. nn

----------------

**Cinderella **

CHAPTER FIVE _In which I __got quite a lot of notes_

I woke up to find I was alone, stuck to a lamp was a note saying _"Went to get breakfast, __you can __join me if I'm not back by the time you read this_I shrugged, and then yawned, I took a glance at the clock, and it was still seven thirty in the morning. Kai's always been a morning person, as opposed to everyone else on our team. Myself included, I'm up unusually early today, but in any case I decide there really isn't anything to do but go join Kai and eat breakfast. Walking into the bathroom, I pick up my toothbrush and brush my teeth; it was then that I noticed another note stuck to the mirror.

_"__Use the towel with the word 'Hers' __on it, I already used the one with 'His', and we should obviously… well you know…"_

I couldn't help but laugh; they didn't take all of the couple things out of the honeymoon suite. Kai sounded like he felt really awkward when he wrote that note; I find that funny in a weird way as well. Grabbing the 'Hers' towel, I headed for the shower, still giggling a little, unable to get over the awkward manner in which Kai's note was written, and that fact that I am currently using something meant for females. I know I'm weird, but somehow the timing of these things is what's absolutely funny to me.

After taking a quick shower, I opened the closet in which my clothes hung. I choose to wear a sleeveless white shirt, with a collar, it was a bit of a loose fit on my, which is what I basically prefer usually. I wore baggy cargo pedal-pushers, now I know it's a bit feminine in design, but I like the way the end can be tightened. Slipping on my white slippers, I grab my wallet and cell phone, and begin the walk to the restaurant. There was no one around, so it was relatively a silent walk… Well it was just a walk… _do I really need to describe it any__more?_

I hopped into the restaurants, skipping two steps of the five step stairs, and there in a table for two, where the view of the sea is best, Kai sat, drinking coffee, and reading a newspaper, he had his reading glasses on, he wore a loose peach colored vest, no undershirt, and jeans which were tight around the thighs, and loose round the end. _What am I even doing describing what he's wearing when I could be eating there with him?_

"Good Morning." I exclaim as I sit next to him

"Hnh…" He sips from his coffee cup, and continues to read a page of his newspaper

"What'll you have sir?" the waiter asks me

"Oh, um…" _What is the cheapest?_ I wanted to ask so badly, instead I kept silently looking thoughtful for a while, then I heard Kai sigh, and without looking away from the newspaper, and after another sip of his coffee he said….

"He'll have the second breakfast set, juice, four seasons…"

The waiter nods and goes to get the order.

"Second Breakfast set?" I ask, raising an eyebrow

"Bacon, Eggs, and pancakes, oh and juice of course." He says nonchalantly

I nod; I really don't care what I eat, for as long as its food. "You're paying?" I ask, somehow though, it sounded like a statement

"Of course I am, didn't I tell you yesterday I would for all your meals…" He paused taking another sip "… Well at least until your title as master, is no longer implemented…"

I respond with a nod, and the waiter brings in my food. "Thanks" I tell the waiter as he puts down my juice. The waiter responds by saying "Enjoy your meal sir…"

_Time to eat_

The bacon was amazingly good, the eggs were eggs, and the pancakes were drenched in syrup. The four seasons drink was just right, and all in all I was enjoying my meal. "This is really good..." I comment

Kai snorts.

"What is _that_, supposed to mean?" I frowned at Kai as I ate another piece of bacon

"It's not you, it's the… never mind, it's business, there's news here about the downfall of yet another of our many competitors… Boring really, only funny if… never mind…"

It was my turn to be amused, with a chuckle I say "And I thought you refused to work while your on vacation, seems business is always in your head…"

"I'm not working, I just happen to read an article related to work, and I will never remind myself of work again…" He paused folding the newspaper, leaning closer he said "… Neither should you"

I laughed "I'll keep that in mind…"

Suddenly a ripe mango shake was placed beside me by the waiter.

"We didn't order this…" said Kai

"This is for Mr. Kon, compliments of the young man over there…" the waiter gestures towards another table, where I see Ishii waving "…This note is also for you…" the waiter hands me the note then leaves

I stared in confusion at Ishii for a moment, and then I see him mouth _"Just read it"_Right; I glance nervously at Kai, who glared at Ishii, then at the note in my hands. I decide to read the note anyway.

_"__I __noticed you ordered a non refillable drink. There's still a lot of your food yet, but your juice was almost consumed… So, consider this as a favor between acquaintances. Oh yeah, Good Morning __Rei__. -Ishii"_

I smile at Ishii faintly and mouth the word _"Thanks"_. Somehow he makes me nervous, I guess it's mostly because he things he's getting somewhere with me. I just see him as a fan though; and although I admit that makes me feel guilty, it's the truth and I can't ever force myself to like someone. I stuff the note into my pocket then began eating once more. I tried to keep nonchalant, but to no avail; it's hard to look comfortable when someone is staring at you, and on top of it another person is glaring at your mango shake. Both of those things are very unnerving.

"Got a grudge against Rei's shake Kai?" what a relief, Max is here!

Kai glared at Max, but he just laughed in response, pulling a chair and sitting in the same table as the two. Max pulls out something form his pocket. "Here…" he was giving a piece of paper to me.

I looked surprised for a moment, but I take the paper and open it, _another note_.

_"Kai, __Rei__, we're at the sauna, __wanna__ come? –Tyson"_

Rei gave Max a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. "They're at the sauna… Why aren't _you_ there?"

Max shrugged "They only allow two people in a room at a time, Hilary shared with some foreigner, while Tyson and Kenny were in another room, I just passed, didn't really wanna get a sauna… so will you guys go?"

"I will…" I said, anything to get away from the glaring and the staring "…might be refreshing… we can go for a swim in the beach afterwards…"

"Great idea, I'll be waiting for you guys then… Kai, are _you_ going?" Max dared to look at Kai, obviously relieved to see he had somewhat calmed down and had stopped glaring at my half-finished mango shake

"Yeah…" Kai said flatly. He glanced towards Ishii then muttered"…so Rei doesn't need to share a room with a stranger…"

Max grinned cheekily at Kai, I've got the feeling he knows something that I don't, perhaps Kai actually has past conflicts with Ishii, and is just not telling me because he thinks I actually like him, and since he's my friend he's trying to make me think that he's fine with me having a relationship with him, while trying to prevent me from having a relationship with him. Perhaps Ishii pretended not to be so acquainted to Kai as to not endanger any possible chance of having a relationship with me. Yes that could very well be it; or _maybe_, just maybe, I missing something else entirely.

"Shall we go?" Kai was so calm now as he stood up

"I'll just finish my shake…" I took a big sip of my shake, but not too fast, I fear brain freezes

Kai grunted and fell back into his chair "Leave it, what's his name wont mind… "

"Just why are you in such a hurry Kai?" Max was teasing looking cheekier than ever, Kai just glared at him

I sipped my shake. _Ok so maybe I AM missing something else entirely…_

_---------_

So how was it? Short I assume, xD, anyway, I have absolutely no idea when I can update this, last week of classes here, followed by the week of our finals, then it's goodbye Junior year. Sigh, anyway, please review! I appreciate them, and read them all, if it's quite long, I might reply to you in the author's notes in the end of the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! (and yes, in the next chapter will be Kai and Rei, alone in a sauna… lol xD)


	6. In which I decide to think

I've been having a writers block for this particular fanfiction… I have no idea how to go about it anymore… Are there any KaiRei fics out there you can recommend for inspiration? Haha… seriously, I so have no idea how to go about writing this anymore, so don't kill me for how short this chapter is…

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER SIX _In which I decide to think about what's been going on_

They all know something; I just know it, but what? They seem to think it's increasingly obvious, but I don't get it, what am I missing? The heat in the sauna was distracting… relaxing, yes, but distracting… I couldn't think clearly about the answers to my questions… I glanced over at Kai; he was staring at the ceiling, sweating just as much as I was. I sigh and stare down at wooden floor. I know they know why Kai is so annoyed with Ishii… but all rational explanations for that seem to be false… what is it that I'm missing I wonder… Maybe I should just ask Kai, why should I waste my time just pondering?

"Hey Kai…" Kai seems to be startled and swiftly shifts his head and his gaze to look at me "… I was wondering, why on earth are you so angry at Ishii…"

Kai just looked at me, his face was red.

"Sauna getting too hot for you Kai?" I ask, the heat really must be getting to him

"… n-no… it's nothing…" Kai goes back to staring at the ceiling

There's silence again, I failed in asking him. After a few moments, I sigh.

"…I… I think that guy is suspicious" I look at Kai, he isn't looking at me, but I'm sure he's talking to me, because… well duh, we're alone

I shake my head. _What is wrong with me lately?_ I think too much.

"What's wrong?" Kai's looking at me now, but his face isn't red anymore, he's adjusted to the heat I assume

"Nothing…" I reply "Just thinking…"

I guess that's exactly what's wrong with me, I was just thinking, is that all I do lately?

I guess I need to _'accidentally overhear'_ Kai talking with someone about Ishii… I don't know why, but there is really something bothersome about Kai not liking him… I can't sit still while I'm missing something, which everyone else seems to find so obvious… I need the answer to slap me on the face… I'm going to need help… Maybe I should ask Max…_ Yes_, I_ should_ ask Max.

I see Kai is looking towards the ceiling again, he looks like he's dozing of. "Hey Kai, I think I'll be going out now… are you staying?"

He doesn't reply right away, he remains staring at the ceiling, but with one swift movement, he's facing me again. "No, I'm going out now too…"

The two of us get out of the sauna and take our showers separately. I finish dressing up first, and Kai comes into my dressing room as he's putting on his shirt.

"Let's go…" He tells me, but for some reason he's not looking at me, something seems to be bothering him, maybe he's uneasy about what he thinks I've been thinking about

I can't blame him, I've been dazed of lately… Thinking too much… I put on my slippers, stood up then beamed at him "Yep, let's go…" My cell phone rings "Er… wait…"

Kai sighs as I answer the call. It was Hilary, she was asking where we were, she said they'd just left the sauna, they were at the pool now, and she said we should meet up with Max then follow them.

It had been an hour and a half since we left Max, but we found he was still in the restaurant. Weirdly, so was Ishii.

"Kai! Rei! Finally, let's go get our things! Time to swim!" Max runs towards us enthusiastically

I just smile at Max, and I see Kai was looking away looking indifferent, which really just means he's thinking of something.

"The Jacuzzis here are pretty relaxing" That was Ishii he was walking towards us, Kai's expression didn't change, he didn't seem to notice Ishii, Max was just looking back and forth between Ishii and I. "… You guys should try them out…" Ishii continues, he glances at Kai "… Well I'll be going… See you around!" with that Ishii leaves

_I am__ really__ missing something._

I really need to ask Max for a bit of enlightenment… All rational explanations for these strange interactions turn out to be unlikely…

We leave to get our stuff, even while doing that Kai is silent, Max arrives in our room, and the three of us walk to the pool together. Max talks all excitedly about random things; he says we should try out the Jacuzzi. I just nod and smile, laughing at the appropriate moments too, until finally we get there.

Tyson and Hilary practically fly to us. They run to us so fast suggesting that we play beach volley ball down at the beach, there was a net they could use. Max was about to say we were game but…

"Max and I are going to try out the Jacuzzi" before Max can protest I grip his shoulder tightly "Isn't that right Max?"

Max seems to get the picture "Y-Yeah…"

"Kai will go with you though, you can still complete two teams of two…" Kai is unresponsive until I grip his shoulder as well "Isn't that right Kai?" I say through gritted teeth

It seemed to work "Ah… yeah… I'll play" says Kai, though he still seems far away

I beam at everyone, and they all seemed confused about what just happened, I should remember to be more nonchalant… I drag Max along with me until we are both lounging in the Jacuzzi, he seems more uneasy than he should be…

"…Rei?" he asks me once he sees I'm comfortable (I think that's what he thinks, truth is I'm just as uneasy as he is, my actions are real suspicious…)

"Max… I need your help…" I know he knows I'm serious

"…with what?"

"I want to know why Kai is so annoyed with Ishii…"

Max stares at me blankly for what feels like forever. It lasted till I couldn't take silence any longer "…Max?"

Then he just bursts into laughter. He's laughing loud and uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry… pfft…" he manages to say "It's just… pfft" he laughs another loud laugh "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" and he continues laughing

_No it's not obvious_

Why does he think it's obvious? It's NOT

"What do you mean?" I squint in annoyance

"_Everyone_ knows why Kai is so annoyed with Ishii… Though I can't say I'm surprised you don't…" Max 's laughter finally dies down, and he brushes of a tear he shed during his hysteric laughing

_So everyone really knew?_

"… Care to enlighten me? It's getting to be annoying that everyone knows and I don't…"

Max chuckles "Well… To say it simply, he's jealous…"

_Jealous?_

Ahahahaha… I'm going to Hong Kong Disney land tomorrow, maybe I'll get inspiration for this there… ahahahaha…. For now I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, and too… weird… ahaha…yeah…


	7. In which I find out who Kai likes

Actually, this fic is almost over, Cinderella will only have exactly 9 chapters and an Epilogue (so all in all, 10 parts?). Its cause Cinderella has 10 letters, I know that's a lame reason haha, but that's how I'd planned it… anyway… after this is done I go through with another KaiRei fic, but the mood will be heavier than the one here… haha…

--

**CINDERELLA**

CHAPTER SEVEN _In which I find out who Kai likes_

Jealous… Now that makes sense, Kai was jealous! Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before… Kai was jealous! But I have to make sure for myself… how….

"How did you know he was jealous?" I asked

"Well… It was glaringly obvious…" Max said "... If you wanna make sure yourself be my guest. I can assure you though… he's jealous…"

"Ok." Then it hit me, I know how I can test if Kai was really jealous.

"Uhm, Rei?"

"What is it Max?"

"Nothing… I just… didn't expect you'd react so… err… 'nonchalantly'… about Kai being jealous…"

"Hmmh? How should I react?"

"Uh… I dunno… somethin…."

I just shrugged, why should I have reacted any differently? It was only natural for me to act in such away.

"Wanna go to where they are?" I told Max

Max shrugged "Ok…"

Getting out of the Jacuzzi, the two of us made our way to where Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were. If I was lucky, Ishii would be there too, and then I would be able to carry out what I was thinking… As we approached the beach, I pondered on Kai's possible reactions. It depended on what he would do. If Kai did indeed do something jealous-like, I would definitely put my other plan into action. That's right, yep that's what I'll do… And I then I smile, inwardly congratulating myself, Max looks at me bewildered, I shake my hand gesturing that it's nothing.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully, Kai gives out a dry 'hey' in response, the beach ball in his hands. Hilary and Tyson seem to be fighting once again, and Kenny is as usual trying to calm them down.

"What happened now?" Max asked

Kai sighed "Apparently…" he said "…They are both cheating…"

Max nodded his head knowingly "Uhuh… I see, I see…"

I give out a laugh and say "It's just so like them…"

"Rei!" I cannot believe how lucky I am once I hear his voice

"Ishii?" as I turn my head I see he is still quite a distance from us "Ishii!" I shout excitedly, as I run towards him.

"Uh… Hey…" my excitement seems to be confusing him

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask

"Sure anything"

"Hug me."

"Wh-what?"

"Just hug me please"

"O... Ok…" He hugs me nervously, but eventually he eased up when is when I asked him….

"Now, tell me what Kai's reaction is, but don't let yourself get caught looking."

"Uh…" I can feel Ishii's head shift slightly on my shoulder "…He… He just popped the beach ball…" then I felt his head move to sort of hide, really swiftly "…and he's glaring daggers in our direction…"

I pat his back and we pull away from the hug, I glance a while behind myself and I catch a glimpse of Max trying to calm Kai down. "Well that's settles it…" I tell Ishii with a smile

"This settles what exactly?" Ishii looks more confused than ever

I lean upwards and whisper in his ear "…I'm going to set you up with Kai"

I grin at him then hop all the way back to the guys "Don't worry Ishii! I understand! I'll take care of it!" I shout as I make my way back

I had never really thought of myself as a match maker, but since I'm the one who's both close to Kai AND Ishii I think it makes sense if I'm the one who gives 'em a push. I should be careful not to make Kai think Ishii and I are in a relationship. Hmmnh… but I can't say I'm not upset about this, why didn't Kai tell me anything? I could have just gotten them together in the first place… Why didn't he tell me he liked Ishii?

I grab Kai's wrist and tell him firmly "I need to talk to you."

He just nods in response, and I think he must be annoyed with me right now.

"Excuse us a moment…" I tell Max, and then I find Max with a wide grin. I just smile back.

Getting Kai and myself away from everyone else, to a place where I know we'd be alone, I stand in front of him, take a deep breath and looked at him in the eye.

"I know you like someone."

Kai looks surprised (well, as surprised as HE could ever look) "You… You do?"

"…and I know who it is…"

Kai blushes slightly… "Ah… and so… what do you-"

"Don't worry Kai!"

"Eh?" he looks positively bewildered

"I'll definitely help you get together with Ishii"

"WHAT."

He looks a bit unwilling, and so I say "… Don't worry I don't mind, I wasn't really interested in him… He was just a fan so…"

"Look Rei, you don't understand."

"Don't worry I DO understand! I'll definitely get you two together"

Kai sighs then says "…Do what you want…"

--

(Much later, once Rei wasn't anywhere in sight)

Max, Hilary, Tyson and Hilary laugh hysterically and Kai just glares at them. This was to him, not at ALL funny.

"So… So Rei thinks you like ISHII?" Tyson manages to say in the middle of his laughs

"…Yeah…" Kai says, the word unfortunately ringing in his mind

"Hahaha! Who knew Rei was so dense!" said Max "I thought he understood you more than any of us!"

Hilary chuckles "Maybe he just doesn't see Kai liking him… He tends to underestimate is appeal…"

Kai sighs exasperatedly "Yeah…" he says "Yeah he does…"

"Don't worry Kai he'll figure it out soon…" says Kenny

Kai sighs, _'I hope so' _he thinks.

"For now though Kai…" says Max "Why don't you play along? If things go to far and he STILL doesn't realize it…"

"Tell him yourself…" says Tyson

"I could have told him already yesterday, but you people told me to wait…" Kai said with a glare

"That was back when we didn't know he might not realize it for himself…" said Hilary

Kai sighed again. This to him, was really very troublesome, why couldn't he just say it NOW? Well, he supposed it would be good it Rei was the one who would say his feelings first… Kai had a feeling his liking wasn't unrequited…

"I wonder what Rei is planning though…" said Max

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil…" said Tyson

--

Ahahaha… I'm so sorry… I really can't expound on Rei's denseness anymore… But this probably gives you guys an idea on how I'll end this fic hmm? Anyway… It's almost over… just three more parts left (and I can't say they'll be that long…) But I will be doing another KaiRei fic after this (I was inspired by Disneyland for another story, LOL. But it will be a serious story weirdly….)


	8. In which stupidity ensues

You only need to put up with this fic for a few more chapters, ahaha! xD I will most probably post the ending and epilogue soon xD maybe even next week… anyway, here's the new chapter…

--

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER EIGHT _In which the stupidity ensues_

As of the moment, the thing was I have not come at all to an understanding of why the two of them seemed to be very skeptical about what I'm doing. The guys have asked me if I was blind, or numb, because I didn't see what was increasingly obvious. They told me they couldn't tell me because it would be better if I figured it out myself, or if Kai told me. I absolutely do not see the need for that because I do understand! Kai likes Ishii, that's really all there is to it. I do have this weird sense of uneasiness about setting them up, what it is I cannot really place, but I'm not one to go in the way of other people's happiness, and so I will still go through with setting them up. But this weird uneasiness….

Oh well, I'll think about that later. Slapping myself lightly, I pull the most determined expression, and outwardly exclaim my resolve on the task.

"Kai, I don't understand why you're being so bashful! It'll be fine, tonight will be great"

"Well… That's not exactly…what I… uh…" Kai doesn't look at me, he's looking away to the right, a hand caressing the side of his head, he looked like there was something he wanted to tell me, couldn't place what it was exactly

I give him a light pat on the shoulder "What is it? Just tell me… You want to talk to Ishii afterwards and ask how he liked the date or something?"

"Rei, don't you think you're kind of missing something big? I mean, something really important?" Kai looks at me, in an uneasy way, then sighs

I was just busy making myself look dumbfounded, because I was.

"Well… never mind…" he sighs as if he's in defeat "…see you later…" he says, then he waves a hand and walks off

Once again, I have completely no idea what I'm missing. I thought I had finally gotten to where everyone was, but here I am again, left behind. I have no idea; I must be missing something REALLY big if everyone is making such a fuss about it. Could I be really that dense that I'm not noticing something big? Whatever it is I'm missing, it would be best if I see it before anyone gets too annoyed… It's weird, normally I'm sensitive to almost everything, as long as well, whatever was happening made sense to me. This is probably something I'd never expect, that for some reason, everyone else expected, and so, here I am the only one who's missing something so big apparently… Never mind, I shouldn't strain myself with this right now… There are other things which have to be more important at the moment, those things being what Kai and Ishii are going to do in their date.

I know Kai isn't the romantic, dating type, and Ishii seems a bit shy if it's not me… Sigh… I'd to think of their whole itinerary for them… Well first comes the obvious, dinner of course, an extravagant full course meal; I'll order Kai to pay. Maybe I'll order Max and Tyson to help me with this whole thing too… I AM still their 'master' after all… Right, so that's that.

Hmm… After dinner, I think a walk on the beach with a whole lotta conversation would be nice. Yeah. That would be really romantic and great push for them… Though I still have this weird nagging feeling which I just can't place… Urgh, let me set that aside for the moment… Where was I? the walk on the beach, yes, but what comes after… I guess I could hire a few violinists… wait, no they 're both guys, not that I wouldn't personally enjoy that on a date, but the two of them seem to be the more manly type… so… Wait, what if dinner is on the beach? Candlelight? YES. It's so cliché that I don't know why I hadn't thought of it in the first place… But… there it is, that twinge of uneasiness again…

I shake my head, thinking that something is definitely wrong with me if I'm becoming uneasy now that I've already announced my plans (somewhat). I just have to make them pursue their happiness, if they aren't together by tonight I… Weird, why wouldn't it matter so much? In fact I think it's more than ok if they… No it shouldn't be like that!! I won't stop till they're together; I should fixate myself on THAT thought!

I should, and I will, I'll make the necessary arrangements right away. I should probably talk to Ishii first though; I don't want to rush him into things by making him go on a date with Kai TONIGHT.

…………………………

"You… you what?" I'm kind of surprised at Ishii's shocked face as he said this, then again, I guess some people would really react to something so sudden

"I set you up with a date with Kai." I said with a small grin

"….why?" he still looks very shocked, which to me right now, is just weird, thought he'd calm down by now…

"Well… Because he likes you of course…" I raise one of my eye brows looking at him as if he as missing something obvious, which I thought he was

Not surprisingly, he begins to look even more shocked than before and says "…What gave you that idea?"

"Remember when I asked you to hug me?" I began to grin sheepishly

He blushes then nods "Of course…" he mutters "…How could I possibly forget?"

"Hmm… well Kai sure got jealous did he not?" I could feel my grin growing wider, if that was even possible

Ishii suddenly looks dumbfounded, something that I didn't expect, but what came after, I did not expect even more. He laughed; he laughed a good three minutes, telling me 'I'm sorry' and 'Wait', in the midst of his laughter a few times.

"…I… pfft… I think you're mistaken about something Rei…" he blurts out

"What exactly?"

Suddenly he looks surprised, then says sorry again. I think something in my expression made him think I had taken offense, which I didn't; I was just really a little bit annoyed at the moment. Even Ishii knew about whatever I was missing…

"Never mind… I don't think I should be the one to tell you about what you're, uhm, missing… but…" suddenly he grins at me, and truth to be told, he looked really great when he smiled like that "…Sure I'll go on a date with Kai…"

Ah Kai… His smile is even better than Ishii's, I remember when- Ah… never mind… I… I'm just hoping things will go well later, it's great that Ishii agreed to this… but I really am still missing something, and since Ishii knows it… I have a feeling it's glaringly obvious…

So why can't I figure it out yet?

I thought I knew Kai better. There's something he's reluctant to tell me so… I suppose it's he who is in the place to tell me, no one else seemed reluctant, they just all said they weren't ones who should be telling me about the thing I'm missing, whatever that is… I laugh a little bit too nervously when I tell Ishii it's great he agreed. I walk away a bit nervously as well, and I can hear him laughing. I wonder how much he's figured out about the… uhm… thing…

……………………………..

The date actually went really well, I didn't even need any help anymore, so I just asked Max to keep me company as I saw how their date went. Max was actually ecstatic that I asked him, for what reason I do not know. Anyway, the date went ok, there were silent for most of dinner, they both were just eating. Half-way though Ishii said something which Kai agreed to, blushingly I might add… Then suddenly they were having a long conversation, the walk on the beach went really well too, there would be long moments where Kai is talking then Ishii would laugh and say something too. I have no idea what they were talking about, but I guess they might have just found something they had in common. I was contented with the night's out come… I think they'll be getting along pretty well… Yet there was this moment around the end which had a bit of tension, which I must say, wasn't at all romantic, more like… 

angry… But it was brief, they looked at each other seriously then Ishii looked away, and stared towards the ocean. After a few moments of neither of them talking, Ishii just burst laughing and said something. I really wonder what that is all about….

Through out watching their date, I can't remember how many times Max had laughed. Thankfully he never did it too loud, and we stayed quite far so we weren't noticed. I felt a bit awkward watching them though, I dunno if I felt like a voyeur or something else, I really had no idea… But really, I was contented with the events of the night… When Kai and Ishii parted ways, I parted ways with Max too. I decided to walk slowly, I'd told Kai I was going to the resort's little dance party with Max, the sort of club-ish disco kind of party… I was intent on looking tired, I was really, and I needed a good sleep…But….I didn't get a good night's sleep. Kai kept waking me up, he was always about to say something, but he'd just say never mind in the end. I don't know how many times that happened, but it was enough to only give me about two hours of sleep. I wonder if my exhaustion is obvious.

"You look horrible…" Max says as he sits across me, I was eating breakfast quite groggily, so I'm really not surprised

"Yeah… Well Kai kept me away all night…"

"Oh he did, did he?" Max had an amused look on his face and he leaned closer

I yawned then told him "…Yeah… He kept on trying to say something, but in the end he didn't say anything…"

Max fell back to his chair, he looked disappointed. This was probably connected to that thing which I'm missing, because I don't get his reaction at all.

"So he didn't tell you yet…" Max muttered

"No..." I sighed "…This is really starting to annoy me…"

"I can't believe you haven't noticed…" Max laughs "You're normally the person who understands Kai the most…"

"You think I like being the dense one…" I look away with a pout "...normally I get these kind of things al figured out…"

"I always thought you knew the most among us when it comes to these things…" He leans in closer then stares at me again "… yet here you are, completely dense about something that concerns YOU…" he grins at my confused look.

Suddenly someone pushes him away from me, only then did I realize how close the two of us had been, I was too busy absorbing what Max was saying, what he said next confused me more.

"Woah! Speak of the devil…" Max said with a laugh, looking at the person who'd pushed him away

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn and see that it's Kai; he's glaring at Max, who just seems to be laughing still…

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice "Hey Rei!" I realize that it's Ishii

"Oh… Ishii!" it doesn't surprise me that the two of them had come together

Ishii stares at me for a brief moment, he smiles, and then laughs. Patting Kai on the shoulder he says "Hey, you were right!"

"Of course I'm right…" Kai says "…Anyway…" he looks at me for a moment "…Let's go…"

"See you later!" Ishii waves at me, and smiles at Max, Kai gives Max another glare, glances towards me, then begins to walk a way with Ishii

Once they are out of plain sight I tell Max "Wow, they get along great now…" I smile a little "…I should pat myself on the back for a job well done…"

Max laughs "…I don't think what you had intended to happen was what happened…"

I glowered at Max. He was just making fun of me; he seems to now enjoy teasing me for not knowing…

He beams at me and says "…Don't worry… from the looks of it…" He looks towards the direction Kai and Ishii went "…You'll know very soon…" then he called the waiter, and ordered his breakfast

………………………..

(a/n: OwO AND another chapter is over….all that's left is the ending and the epilogue… The chapter is longer than the previous ones… I was intent on making this one long because the last two were too short…xD anyway, hope this was ok…)


	9. In which the analogy applies

Here's the final chapter, there'll be an epilogue though… x3

--

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER NINE _In which the analogy applies_

I'd have to admit that I do wonder what Kai and Ishii have in common, but what bothers me more is that they both keep on insisting that I'm missing something big. The two of them just both end up looking at me intently, both anticipating a sudden realization from me. I really don't get it… I suppose it's good that I have Max to talk to…

"Rei, Rei, Rei… I'd given up on you by now if I were Kai or Ishii…" Max told me, as we were having a drink. It had been two nights since Kai and Ishii's date.

I pouted scowling at him "What do you mean?"

"Ah… well… There's no easy way to explain it…" Max laughs " I don't really want to give away anything… Kai didn't want to so…"

I sigh "Am I really that dense? Why does everyone see it yet I can't?"

"I think…" Max says "…You really don't think such a think could have happened…" He grins "…It's just like you though…" He pauses "…Still, I can't believe you STILL haven't figured it out!"

I glare at him as he laughs then I say firmly "…You're paying…"

The surprise on his face makes me grin. I still have that 'master' title thing for a few days, and he has no choice now, need I remind him who has the most alcohol tolerance, I didn't win that contest for nothing (well technically… never mind)…

"Seriously though Max can't you give me even just a LITTLE hint?" I look at him with pleading eyes

"After forcing me to pay for our meal?" He says with a dramatic voice and gesture, I glare at him and he laughs "Sorry… Can't…"

"Can you at least give me some sort of analogy?"

"Well… I don't know… Analogies are hints too…"

I sigh exasperatedly "I am NEVER going to figure this OUT!!" and with a grunt I let my head fall into my arms.

"Fine…" Max says "Fine… I'll give you an analogy…"

My expression brightens as I look at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Let me think first… Ah… How about this, a fairy tale…"

"A fairy tale?" I raise an eyebrow in bewilderment, how on earth can this situation be parallel to a fairy tale

"Well it's something you'd never believe…" He reasons, and I retain the questioning look "…Nevermind, just go with it!"

I nod "Go on…"

He takes a deep breath "Well… Let's say you're Cinderella…"

"Wait, why am I girl?" I narrow my eyes

"Look, ok, just go with it, this was the fist thing I could think of…"

"Right…"

"Well, you MAY not get a happy ending, because if YOU'RE Cinderella, you would never notice that the prince is looking at you, wanting to ask you to dance so badly. You remain oblivious to his interest…" Max looks thoughtful for a moment "…something like that…"

"So you're saying… Some… err… 'prince'…" I make an awkward gesture "Wants to ask me to… err… DANCE… But don't notice?"

"Well Yeah…" Max nods in the just-about-right sort of way then continues "…But you have to realize what I mean by dance on your own…" he laughs "…I guess it will be better if you figure out who I mean by prince first…"

"…Wait… If I do… get this…" I press my thumb onto my lower lip "…will I get a… 'happy ending'?"

Max laughs "Of sorts I guess, or it could end badly… Doesn't depend on you realizing it really, depends of what you think of whatever it is you're supposed to realize…" then he smiles at me "…There are two of them…"

"Two of what?"

"Two princes are waiting for you to notice them, once you realize they're reaching out their hand for you to dance, you're ending depends on who you choose to do that waltz with…" Max laughs uneasily "...Maybe I should have thought of a less fanciful analogy…"

"No the analogy is fine…" I stand up from our table "…I think I'll be able to figure it out on my own from here… somehow…" I sigh "See you… and thanks…"

"Right, bye then!"

I wave as I leave, but once I'm on the path I just look ahead, as to not get lost. I need to think about the analogy Max had given me. All things taken into consideration, he'd just given me some REALLY valuable information. I know that he'd just told me exactly what was going on. Of course it would take no genius to know it was a riddle, but it would take something to figure out this riddle… Maybe it should be obvious… Max looked uneasy when he was talking, like he was saying more than he should… So it must be already very VERY obvious. So now all I have to do is think about the things he's told me… What was first again… Well, first there's the analogy of me as Cinderella… Why would he have thought of that? It must be because the situation that I haven't realized I'm in yet is something I would normally not believe possible, ok, that's one. Cinderella was also a romance if anything… It might be that the situation involves romance… Am I in a love triangle of sorts? Well I highly doubt it… But the possibility is not crossed out.

Then there's the dance… with a prince… Well when they danced, Cinderella and the prince fell in love… Well at least that's how it was triggered, after they talked and got acquainted THEN they fell in love… Still, that is the only thing the dance could symbolize. That I could think of… so maybe the love triangle theory wasn't so unlikely… Still… If that's so, I can't think of any girl I've been getting close to lately… Unless… huh… PRINCE… Unless it isn't a girl… But… But what are the chances of that? I find myself laughing uncomfortably suddenly as the thought enters my mind… No way… Kai and Ishii? No way... No way!

I could be just THAT vain… I had always thought of my orientation as 'all-loving'… I appreciate the beauty of both genders to great extents… Who can deny that Kai is good-looking? Ishii is cute too… It could be that my vanity is getting the best of me, and that's why I have come to this theory… I'm disappointed at myself… How could I be like this? How could a guy such as Kai Hiwatari like him in that way anyway, it was simply not possible…

I find my self stumbling on the two steps in front of the door of my room, which I now grudgingly remember to be a honeymoon suite with just one single bed… It is going to be SO awkward tonight… I notice the light is on, which means Kai is probably in there already, I sigh then read for the door know, but before I could touch it, the door opens, and there before me, was Ishii. We stare at each other for a brief moment, both of us blinking about twice, until he finally says with a hug grin on his face…

"Rei! I was just leaving…" He leans closer towards me "…did you figure it out yet?" he whispers

"Not completely…" I admit, which made him laugh

He glances to the inside of the room hen looks at me again with a smile "…You'll find out about everything…" He taps me on the shoulder "…sooner rather than later even…" then with a laugh he bids goodbye and walks of, I wait till he is out of sight before I finally enter the room, I was looking towards the ground so I didn't notice, but once I do look up Kai's face is a mere few inches away from me, as is every other part of his body…

"Kai! Why aren't you in bed?" This is me, lacking anything better to say

"I wanted to talk to you…" he says

"About _that _I guess…" I reply

He looks confused.

"Ah… never mind… It's just _that_… You know… _that_" I think I'm confusing myself even

"Well… I have a vague idea of what you mean by _that_… So I guess it is about that…"

I shift my gaze awkwardly.

"…But before I say anything…" Kai says "…I want to know if you'd figured anything out at all…"

I turn to look at him again, but I'm now completely taken aback by how intense his gaze on me is. Maybe my love triangle theory is not so farfetched… There is something in the way Ishii smiles at me too so… Shoot no, I'm just vain… I didn't notice just how horrible a grimace I had been making in that moment until I see Kai's slightly concerned face (concerned for Kai). I inwardly winced.

"Rei… It's fine… we'll just talk about this another day…" he attempts to turn but I grab his wrist before he could do so

"No… Tell me now, let's settle this now… I've figured some things out… But it's going to be VERY embarrassing if I was wrong, and I'd be very surprised if I was right… " I say, and I note Kai's surprised expression "… still, I can't take being the only one who doesn't know for sure…"

Kai sighs "It was so troublesome, because I didn't expect you'd be so dense…" I let go of his wrist as he continued "…Did you wonder even for a moment what Ishii and I had been talking about all this time?"

"Yes." I say firmly, and I hoped that hid the 'a lot' I was supposed to attach to it

"…Well…"

What happens next does not shock me as much as it should have. I wonder why I'd never realized this before, because now it seems just so obvious… Kai's lips are pressing onto mine, gently, but you could still feel the kiss burn. I did not close my eyes to make it more romantic, because I wanted to see how much HE liked it. At the last part of the long kiss though, I close my eyes, so he wouldn't feel awkward once he breaks away. When he does break away, we both breathe heavily and he tells me "…It's you…" he says "…we've been talking about you…we both…"

"I…" I carefully lean away from him, in such a way that it wouldn't be uneasy "...I know…" looking at him with a flushed face I say "…from that… I have figured everything out for SURE…" I look away awkwardly, and I expect Kai is looking at me dumbfounded, but he does what I least expected him to do, he does what I know a normal person would do, he laughs. I look at him with a dismayed face, but I quickly shift it to a look of annoyance, eyes narrow, I glare at him. He eventually stops laughing and then just smiles a tiny smile at me, the edge of his lips just barely tugged upwards.

"…So what do you think then…" Kai says "Of what you've found out…"

I smile at him; I know just how dense I've been about everything, even my own place in this whole situation. "Well I can't be too greedy…" I take his hands and place then in between mine, I beam at him as much as I could possibly and say "…I think it's this prince's offer I will accept…"

Kai snorts, I might not be the only person Max told the Cinderella analogy to. Kai cups my cheeks and tells me, "Well then shall we dance Cinderella?"

………………………..

Later that evening, Kai presents to me a dress Hilary had lent him, with a sly smile on his face he tells me…

"Why don't you wear it?"

I can just feel my face getting red, and I throw the nearest pillow I could grab at him. "No way…"

He laughs briefly then sits beside me on the bed, placing the dress on his other side. "Ok...ok…"

Then an idea hits me "…you wear it…"

"What?" his face is shocked, almost mortified

"Oh come on… "I grin cheekily "I'm still your 'master' after all…"

…………………………

a/n: Isn't that like the worst ending, like ever? Haha… I'll post the epilogue soon, a BIG thank you to all who's read this, or put this in their favourite/watch list…. Really, thank you all….


	10. EPILOGUE

**Cinderella**

_Epilogue_

Everyone told me it was about time I figured it out. After a long time of being dense, it finally all came crashing down onto me. Tyson was actually really surprised at my sudden epiphany, Hilary and Kenny were both just glad I figured it out. I thanked Max for giving me the best clue there was, but secretly since I wouldn't want him to get in a pinch with Kai (nor would I want everyone finding out that I needed a lot of help in figuring things out).

Ishii willingly backed of, he said he always knew I'd choose Kai one I wasn't oblivious anymore. I thanked him for being so understanding, and I also said about a dozen apologies, he just smiled at me and told me I didn't need to apologize for anything. I still felt bad though.

Max told me that with my decision I choose to dance the waltz instead of the tango. I glared at him and asked if he meant I choose the more boring person, but he said that he didn't mean that, he was just using an analogy, and whatever way I wanted to interpret it I could. He emphasized he didn't mean anything bad by it as soon as he realized Kai had heard him, which was actually quite a laugh.

Now that I know Kai likes me, I wonder why I didn't ever notice it before. It seems so obvious; I must just have really been THAT dense. He's actually the same as before, well mostly, just that now, he's Kai who loves to cuddle me, nuzzle into my neck, kiss me in… many places… And many other things I think I can't talk about without turning bright red…

"You know what…" I've been hugged from the back, and now a Russian CEO is nuzzling into my hair

"Uhm…" I can't help but blush a little, though I don't stop what I am doing, which is at the moment, brushing my teeth "What?" though I don't say it clearly, he seems to understand what I said

"You're no longer my master…" he says, and he tightens the hug

He looks at out reflection in the mirror, and I look at our reflection too, raising an eyebrow as to give him a questioning look. I rinse my mouth and turn my head to look at him, and then I say "…You're saying this because?"

"I'm saying this…" He looks at me in the eye "…because it means I can finally do whatever I want…"

"Oh?" I reach for the towel to dry my face and hands "Well that's no good…"

"Why not?" he asks, as I was wiping my face

"Well…" as I proceed from wiping my face to my hands I continue "…It's not good, because I actually like being in charge…" I look at our reflection in the mirror, and he looks too, I grin "It's fun."

"Well…" One of his hands is fiddling with a lock of me hair "…I just can't let you hog all that fun can I?"

"Well I-"

My retort is cut off when we hear Tyson shouting our names.

"Sorry to barge in!" Max shouts, we see him at the bathroom door a few seconds later through the mirror "…Tyson wanted a rematch"

"…a what?" I look at him bewildered

"A rematch!" Tyson shouts as he enters the room "You're not our master anymore!"

"Yeah he wants to have another drinking contest…" Max says with a sigh

"…we we're just about to sleep…" I say "…right Kai?"

"Well…" Kai looks like he's considering something "…I wouldn't mind another contest… same conditions?"

"Of course" Tyson says flatly

I look to Max, wanting him to object too, but he just shrugs. I sigh, I know I'm defeated.

"Ok, ok, let's go, but we should drink here, we wouldn't want to fall asleep in the bar…"

"Right, then we'll order room service!"

……………………………..

I have to hand it to Tyson, he's holding out much better than before. He said he'd been practicing. Guess he was busy building up his alcohol tolerance behind out backs. Max was holding out pretty well too, and although Tyson was beginning to talk in the drunken manner, Max only looked a little red; maybe Tyson wasn't the only one who practiced. Kai did not look the least drunk, it seems like both of us are still thinking clearly.

"…It's unfair, why don't you to look even a LITTLE bit drunk?" Tyson is waving a can of beer at us he's looking really red, and is starting to become very drunk

Max is more silent than he is, but he too is turning very red, and he's already hiccupping every once in a while. Still Kai does not look the least drunk, which is bad, because I'm beginning to feel a little weird, I think I drunk that first one too fast…

"…Let's order something heavier… shall we?" Kai suddenly says

I just nod, and Tyson shouts an all too eager 'sure', I swear Max almost shook his head, but he looked like he was just restraining himself. I think maybe he's more drunk than I think he is.

Kai picks up the phone and dials for room service, he says no specific name, he just asked for the strongest liquor they had, and four glasses. Silently, we all continued drinking the beers we had at the moment, and after what seemed like forever, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it…" I rise up from where I was sitting, and walk towards the door. I was given a large bottle of liquor, it's brand I preferred not to read in fear that I'd actually recognize it. I was also given a tray with the four glasses we asked for; I placed both items on the floor at the center of the little circle the four of us had made. I open the bottle then pour us all a roughly equal amount. Simultaneously, Kai and Tyson both take a glass and begin drinking. Max follows soon after, though his moments are slower than the two. My movements are less eager than Kai and Tyson's, but they were also less reluctant than Max's. I drank my glass of the liquor indifferently.

It did not take a while before I realized just how strong this brand of liquor really was. Tyson was knocked out after one glass, Max after one and a half. Kai and I are on our third glasses, and I can feel my face turning red, which I know must be impossible, so I'm thinking; I just might be becoming drunk. Kai looks at the bottle of liquor thoughtfully, and a small smile makes its way on his face.

"What is it?" I find myself asking, and I realize he's a little pink, nonetheless he looked more sane than I did

"I have to admit I can't tolerate Japanese brands of liquor for some reason…" he says

"Ok…." I don't know what he's trying to say

"…I remember drinking this brand a few times with my grandfather…" he says, and my eyes widen as I drink slowly form my glass "…It's a Russian brand…" he continues, and we both gulp down the last of what was currently in our glasses

Slowly, I fill both our glasses with roughly equal amounts again. Then I feel his eyes on me.

I look at him and say "What?"

He smiles "It's my win…"

I didn't say anything, but I knew he was right.

"I can't wait till I see you in that dress, you will look way better than I did…" he grinned

I laugh sarcastically and then I glare at him, but inside I'm actually agreeing with him. I AM way prettier than him… God I'm drunk…

"Hey Rei?"

"What?"

"I love you…" I'm a little surprised he chooses this moment to say that

"…really?" I reply, and he looks shocked at that, his face having 'you don't believe me?' written all over it "…Well if you love me, don't make me wear that dress"

Kai narrows is eyes, in what I know really isn't a glare "… Oh, so YOU don't love me enough to NOT make me wear the damn dress, but I love you enough to give you mercy?"

"Oh no silly, I made you wear that dress because I love you SO much" I grin at him

"Well, then you're wearing that dress, because I love you."

"But that's not fair, we should have different ways of showing our love, you can't copy me!"

He actually looks like he's considering my drunken nonsense (yes, I really don't know what I'm doing anymore). "No." He says flatly, so ok, he didn't consider it. He leans closer towards me, and our faces are a mere inch apart. "You're DEFINITELY going to wear that dress…" and he leans in, and steals a kiss.

Despite how it may seem, after that drunken night, all of us lived happily ever after…

That is, if you don't count the hangovers, but, you know what I mean…

…………………..

(a/n: I'm so sorry, that had to be like, the lamest thing ever…. Anyway, big thank yous to everyone again! I really appreciate whatever form of attention people gave to the fic… Again, thanks for reading! BTW: Typos will be fixed another time…)


End file.
